Jaller
"Give it up, or some lucky Rahi will be having boiled Barraki for dinner." -Jaller Jaller was the leader of the Toa Inika/Toa Mahri, and is the Toa of Fire. He was formerly the captain of the Ta-Koro Guard (which is why he seems to be ready to lead his Toa team). Matoran On Metru Nui, Jaller wore a red Noble Komau, but it broke while Jaller was in a Matoran Pod. Vakama gave him Turaga Lhikan's Hau after awakening the Matoran on Mata Nui. He was a tool maker in Ta-Metru, as well as the friend of Matoran Vakama. Jaller was Captain of the Guard of Ta-Koro and the goalie in the Ta-Koro Kolhii team. His athletic ability, devotion to his duty, and no-nonsense manner made him the logical choice to be the right hand of Turaga Vakama. He was loyal to all Matoran and Toa and did his work diligently, leading the Guard to protect all of Mata Nui. He secretly wished to travel Mata Nui, but understood that he shouldn't and restrained himself. After the Bohrok war, he had a close friendship with Hahli. In the search for the Toa of Light, Jaller was trapped and was killed by a Rahkshi Turahk, but was later brought back to life again by Takanuva using some of Makutas life force. After Takua became Toa Takanuva, Jaller inherited his Ussal crab, Pewku. Toa Inika Shortly after the Matoran returned to Metru Nui, Jaller became upset that the Turaga were once again keeping secrets from the Matoran. Turaga Nokama came to him in secret and explained that Mata Nui was in danger of dying; this was kept from the Matoran to keep them from worrying about something they could do little about. Refusing to wait helplessly while the Toa Nuva go after the Ignika Mask of Life that could save the Great Spirit, Jaller decided to gather a group of strong Matoran and travel to Voya Nui to aid the Toa Nuva. When he and the other five Matorn neared Voya Nui, they were transformed from Matoran to Toa Inika by the Red Star. Jaller along with his fellow Toa Inika, found a cave on Voya Nui. There, they discovered that their masks were now organic as well as the mask powers of Kongu and Nuparu, amongst other discoveries, such as describing how their faces lit up. Soon, they set off on an expedition in hope to find clues of whereabouts are the Toa Nuva. Eventually, they came across Vezok and a battle raged out, resulting in the Toa's victory. After the battle, Vezok escaped and the Inika met with the Voya Nui Resistance Team, there they learned about the Piraka and possibly where the Toa Nuva might be. As a result, the Toa and Matoran split into teams. Kazi, Balta, Matoro and Hewkii would go off to search for someone who would turn out to be Axonn; Kongu, Nuparu, Velika and Garan set off to attack the Piraka Stronghold while Jaller, Hahli, Dalu and Piruk set off with Zamor Spheres filled with Energized Protodermis to free the Matoran who were enslaved to drain the lava out of Mount Valmai. An important discovery was made when Kazi's group found Axonn. He was in pain because of his battle with Brutaka. This gave his group an important urgency to go to the stronghold. Kongu and his group discovered that all but the bottom of a Nektann is armored, and they found a tablet inscribed with the words 'Vezok' and 'Vezon', it was then that it was revealed that Vezon means 'double' in Matoran. Their most disturbing discovery was a room filled with the Toa Nuva's masks. After the jobs were complete, the Toa and Matoran headed off to the Stronghold. There they re-united with the others and a battle between the Piraka and the Toa Inika began. The battle was abruptly ended when Hakann and Thok used a special Zamor Sphere to drain Brutaka's powers. The rest of the Piraka and Toa was knocked unconscious, all but Nuparu who returned after wetting Zaktan in the sea. The Inika and the rest of the Piraka soon struck a deal, and were given assistance by Axonn, who gave Jaller the special Zamor Sphere that was later used by him to freeze both Vezon and Kardas Dragon in space and time in order to get the Ignika. The remaining Piraka and Inika advanced on to where Hakann and Thok had gone. An explosion created by Hakann let them know where the two were. The Piraka decided to go another way than the Inika, for their own reasons. The first to the find the two Piraka was Zaktan. Immediately, a lengthy battle ensued. In the end, Brutaka's power was sent back to Brutaka, and no one was conscious on the battlefield, except for Zaktan. When the Inika awoke, they realized that the Piraka had gone down the staircase, and the Inika followed them. The battles for the Ignika, had began. As they walked down the staircase, the Inika encountered an incarnation of the mask, Lhikan. After they conversed with him, they continued down the staircase. The first challenge for the Inika was where they would have to face their fears. They encountered a Muaka, Nui-Rama, Bohrok, Bohrok-Kal, Rahkshi, and Makuta. Jaller fighted against a Turahk and when he tried to create a wall of flame, the lightning of his fire jolted the Turahk, killing him. The Inika put up a valiant battle, and somehow killed each of their opponents by accident. It was then that their opponents turned into none other than the Toa Nuva. Shocked by the fact that they had killed their heroes, they wondered if they should go on. After deciding to go, the illusion of the Nuva disappeared, it had been a trick after all. After the battle, they entered the Chamber of Death. A voice of a Great Being told them that if they were to go on, one of them must die. Jaller heroically volunteered to, but the memory of his death in the Mask of Light saga stopped him. Matoro stepped up, and said that he had nothing to offer for the team. Before the Inika could argue, he already was disintegrating because of his choice. After a few minutes, he was rebuilt, and the voice said that it does not matter of one dies, it matters if one is willing to die for their cause. And so, the Inika moved on, and encountered a mysterious Rahi known as the Protodax. After fighting a losing battle with them, Umbra stepped in, and stopped the Protodax, as he was the one to kill those with minds who wished to get the mask. They fought with Umbra, and barely made it to the bridge leading to the Mask of Life. The Piraka put traps there, but the Inika fought on, and made it to Vezon and Fenrakk. After defeating them, the mask flew off, going into the ocean. The Inika attempted to find it, but were unsuccessful, and met up with the Nuva. After talking for a while with them, the Inika went down a passageway that was the stone cord, leading to Mahri Nui. Below is a description of Toa Inika Jaller: Leader of the Toa Inika, Toa Jaller is determined not to repeat the mistakes of the past Toa of Fire. While he is veteran of many battles and good tactician, he makes sure to consult with the other Toa before taking them into danger. He knows he has a difficult job - leading a team of new Toa who are still learning about their new powers - but he also knows there is no room for mistakes on this mission. He carries an Energized Flame Sword. Like all other Toa Inika; Toa Jaller's Elemental abilities are intertwined with lightning. All Elemental fire that he creates is permanently infused with lightning. He took the place as leader of the Toa Inika, due to his experience of being captain of the Guard. Like all of the Inika, his mask became organic when he transformed into a Toa. As a novice Toa, he has yet to master his powers but uses this to his advantage when fighting enemies, by being unpredictable. His dedication to not repeating the mistakes of the foolish Toa of Fire that had come before him leads him to being a cautious leader who makes sure everyone is in agreement before continuing on. Toa Mahri After they had reached Mahri Nui through the Cord connecting Voya Nui, the Toa Inika were hit by a energy blast emitting from the Mask of Life. It was a cry of help. The blast changed the Inika into the water-breathing Toa Mahri. After some investigating, they found the underwater city of Mahri Nui. But before the Matoran could trust them, they had to free the city's supplies of air bubbles from attackers. While Matoro was left behind to talk with Defilak, the leader of Mahri Nui's council, Jaller and the rest went to help free the Fields of Airweed. As soon as they got there, they were intercepted by the Barraki and their armies of sea creatures. The Barraki then took the five Toa with them to a series of sea caves, and then departed. Although Pridak insisted they were "Guests", the creatures of the deep guarding their caves made it clear they were not supposed to leave. While the other Toa hastily made their escapes, Jaller headed over to help Kongu. During that time the heat and light from Jaller's Power Sword attracted a Hahnah crab which would continue to follow him for most of his undersea mission. Jaller suggested Kongu use his mask, but he wouldn't do it. After last time, he was afraid what might come next. Finally getting fed up, he unleashed an underwater cyclone and scattered the Rays guarding him. Before he knew it, they were attacked by two of the Barraki, Carapar and Kalmah, who had come to check on them. Kongu was hit with a Sea Squid, and was quickly pushed out of the fight. He would have died if not for the Hahnah Crab that was following Jaller. It leaped onto his back and killed the squid, giving Kongu enough strength back to use his mask. He summoned a monstrous, 200 foot long sea serpent from an age when it was dwarfed by its fellow beasts. The Barraki quickly retreated, and the beast became locked in combat with the revived giant Venom Eel. The two Toa quickly departed to avoid the conflict. On the way back to Mahri Nui, Kongu and Jaller ran into Hewkii, Nuparu, and Hahli. They had just been in Hydraxon's armory, and found a load of multi-barreled weapons called Cordak Blasters. Jaller remained as the leader of the Mahri throughout the mission but felt frustrated that Matoro was taking some control because of the fact that he was destined to hold the Ignika. He was also a bit frustrated that Hahli, being in her own element kept going off and doing her own thing. Matoro warned the other Toa that the Stone Cord must be destroyed to continue on their mission. Jaller and the other Mahri evacuated the Matoran of Mahri Nui up the cord to meet up with Axonn and the Matoran of Voya Nui, where the Matoran found shelter in the underground caverns of Voya Nui where they would be safe when Voya Nui descended back to it's original location in it's dome. Axonn then provided the Mahri with a Toa Terrain Crawler to assist them. At that point the Mahri headed down the cord in the Toa Terrain Crawler and a major conflict between them Hydraxon, Gadunka, Maxilos, and the Barraki occurred. During this conflict, Jaller was able to obtain the Mask of Life and passed it on to Matoro. The Mahri then used their Cordak Blasters to destroy the stone cord, and Voya Nui started to descend back down to its dome. Voya Nui smashed Mahri Nui into rubble as it sank. During this time, the Barraki were still in pursuit of the Toa Mahri, who were racing down trying to make it to the hole connecting the dome below to the water they were in. Mata Nui died just as they started to descend. Powers and Abilities As a Toa of Fire, Jaller could create, control, and absorb heat and flame, as well as other things. Inika: Durring his time an Inika, Jaller's flame powers were entwined with electrical energy, meaning he could both scorch and jolt an opponent. Mahri: As a Toa Mahri, Jaller's fire powers were the same as Tahu's or Vakama's, without electricity. On land Jaller was one of the most powerful Toa, underwater he was also one of the strongest, though very tiring for him when he tries to make fire with his sword. Mask and Tools Inika: Toa Inika Jaller wore an organic version of the Kanohi Calix, Great Mask of Fate, which allowed him to pull off seemingly impossible leaps, dodges, and jumps. His Toa Tool at this point in time were two Energized Flame Swords, but he just had one in the set, because he had to hold the multi-shot Zamor Launcher in the other hand. Mahri: Jaller Mahri's Kanohi was the Arthron, Mask of Sonar. It allowed him to detect objects and people behind him, but not make out features. His tools included his Power Sword, and Cordak Blaster, which he could also mount onto his Hahnah Crab. Lego Press 2007 Description Toa Jaller brings new meaning to the word “fire” with his crab-mounted Cordak revolving blaster. When he brings his power sword into the fight, he and his “pet” can hit his enemy from two directions at once – an unbeatable combination! Toa Jaller is used to being one of the most powerful Toa, but a water world is not made for a Toa of Fire. Still, he is a strong leader and is working hard to keep his team together in this crises. AGILITY:11 TOUGHNESS:12 MIND:11 Trivia *Jaller was the one who came up with the name Inika for his team. * He was dedication to not repeat the mistakes of the foolish Toa of Fire that had come before him, who led him to being a cautious leader who makes sure everyone was in agreement before continuing on. * During their time in the Pit Matoro began to slowly take control of the Toa Mahri. *Jaller used to carry a blade inside his wrist as a Matoran. *Jaller's hero was originally Toa Tahu and mostly imitates him (he once tried to leap onto an Ash Bear attacking him and Takua the way Tahu possibly did). *Jaller was the first to suggest that he should sacrifice himself to the Mask of Life until Matoro was willing to since he was just a translator, not a fighter. *Jaller's name as a Matoran was 'Jala'. *In Bionicle Heroes Jaller's encounters with the Bohrok and a fight with his killer Turahk are true despite the games inconsistencies. Category:Titans Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Fire Category:Zamor Users Category:Cordak Users Category:Toa Category:Toa Inika Category:Toa Mahri Category:Toa of Fire Category:Komau Wearers Category:Hau Wearers Category:Calix Wearers Category:Arthron Wearers Category:The Pit